


Imagine

by Badabadabingba



Series: Thanx U, Next League One Shots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Break Up, F/M, One sided, Sad, Wrote this in one night lol, first fic lol, imagine, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badabadabingba/pseuds/Badabadabingba
Summary: Ezreal’s last letter to Lux before finally accepting that she doesn’t want him anymoreLoosely based on Araina Grande’s song Imagine





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic on archieve so dont judge to hard plz XD.

Lux,

Remember when both of us randomly got in the car? It didn’t matter where we’re going, just as long as I was with you I was happy. We didn’t need a plan or any destination, as long as I was with you I was happy. We would go out to eat, chill at the movies, or even just drive around mindlessly and I wouldn’t mind. As long as I was with you I was happy. We would stay up all night talking or watching the stars than sleep in till noon the next day. It didn’t matter what I had planned I’d drop it all just to be by your side for one night. You and I were made for each other so what happened? 

We would go out on cute dates like a normal couple. Wether it be going to a concert or going ice skating it wouldn’t matter to me. As long as I was with you I was happy. We would even get deep and personal and talk about our darkest secrets. That’s how we knew our love for each other was true. I’d take you anywhere you wanted to go. I’d buy you anything you want. I’d treat you right. I just don’t get why you left me for him. I feel like if we were still together we could be something amazing, out of this world even...if that makes sense. ̶I̶’̶m̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶. All I know is I need you with me to be happy. Can you at least try to imagine a world like that for me? Instead of snubbing me or insisting you don’t know me at least imagine for one second how perfect that would be. You and I together with nothing in between, us nothing stopping us ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶. It’d be almost like a fairytale. I don’t understand why you keep ignoring me. H̶o̶w̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶l̶e̶s̶s̶?̶ Do you really find me that annoying that you don’t even want to be friends? That’s okay don’t worry ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶. I just...feel like we’re meant to be in a weird way. Almost like we’re soulmates b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶. Obviously by the way you left me I can tell that we definitely are not soulmates. But sometimes it’s nice to imagine a world where you don’t hate me. A world where you actually love me like I love you.

I don’t get it Lux. Why do you keep pushing me away. Why do you pretend like I don’t exist anymore. What happened to our relationship? Do you even remember when we were friends? D̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶p̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶d̶a̶y̶? I have so many questions for you but I’ll never get the answers because you won’t ever talk to me. It’s fine though. It really is. My imagination is there for me when you aren’t. At least I can sleep well every night knowing that you’ll be there in my dreams. Sleep is the only thing I look forward to now. It’s an escape from the cold brutal reality I live in. I get to see you every night in my dreams. Your pretty face smiling at me telling me everything is going to be alright. As long as you’re with me than you’re happy. It saddens me knowing this will never happen in the real world. I̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶. What do you suppose would happen if everyones dreams became a reality. Wouldn’t there be world peace because everyone would be happy? Or would that just cause more conflict as people have different wants. N̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶. How come everyone has dreams but so little of them come true. Think about it. If everyone’s dreams came true wouldn’t we all be on the top of the world right now? Think about all of the people you’ve known who’ve had big plans but they haven’t worked out? Why is that? Is it because they weren’t truly committed to making that dream happen? ̶O̶r̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶l̶d̶ ̶s̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶i̶l̶. I’m rambling about pointless stuff now aren’t I? I’m sorry I don’t know what got me so off topic. ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶m̶i̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶u̶r̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶. I think it’s about time I let this go and move on. It’s just rude for me to keep contacting you when you’ve moved on with someone else. I need to move on too. You obviously aren’t interested in me and I just need to get that through my thick skull. I’ll stop bothering you from now on. It’s what’s best for you and your boyfriend. Goodbye Lux. I̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶.

Sincerely,   
Ezreal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna do fics based on song off of the album Thank U, Next because the songs are just soooo good. Only problem is idk what ships to write about lol. Any suggestions from anyone who reads this?


End file.
